The invention relates to a protective cover and more specifically to one designed to be used for covering a vehicle.
Presently there are various types of covers for vehicles that are normally parked outdoors. The most common of these is a fabric cover that is stretched over the vehicle when parked. When the vehicle is in use, the cloth cover is folded and stored in the trunk.
More elaborate covers for vehicles have been designed having a rigid shell-like structure. The Gipslis U.S Pat. No. 2,740,997 discloses a shelter for vehicles whose cover pivots about rack and gear structure to uncover the vehicle. A second Gipslis U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,745 discloses a different type of mechanical structure for lifting the shell-like cover.
The Schutmaat U.S. Pat. No. 3,060,520 discloses a vehicle protective port that only covers the top portion of the vehicle and does not enclose the sides of a vehicle. The Button U.S. Pat. No. 3,258,886 is also directed to a tiltable vehicle shelter that uses a pair of lever arms combined with coil springs to raise and lower the shell-like cover. Seeger et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,367,073 discloses a ribbed unitary tiltable shelter. The Wright U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,311 discloses a vehicle cover that is pivotal laterally. The Kane U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,158 discloses a carpod that is tiltable open by use of cable and pulley structure.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle protective cover assembly having simple mechanical operating structure.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle protective cover assembly that utilizes a molded fiberglass shell-like cover.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle protective cover assembly that is easily operated and which requires no manual exertion by the driver.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel vehicle protective cover assembly that is easy to manufacture and assemble.